thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 48
Digitization #Page (in response to Dowd on 47): "Now there's a voice I haven't heard in years! Rueful, as I would expect, for the fall of the Illuminati, pining for its return -- either nostalgic or senile. Oh, well. The old take comfort in delusions. No harm done." #Page has my InfoLink because he built me, duh #Plenty of paramils -- few scis. Most engies dead. #Helios: "Ye-e-e-s. Closer. You will come to the integration unit at the top of the chamber. Come to me." ##Couldn't materialize @ vid platforms? ##Why is Page on 4 if Helios integration is on 3? ##Dead scis in hub, 1 in water, 1 engie in water #Helios: "I do not wish to wait for Bob Page." ##Glass enclosue? ##"With human understanding and network access, we shall administrate the world, yes, YES..." ##"Who gave you the directive? There must be a human being behind your ambition!" Asimov reference? ##"I should regulate human affairs precisely because I lack all ambition, while human beings fall prey to it. Their history is a succession of inane squabbles, with each one coming closer to total destruction." Analysis #Page can definitely listen in on my InfoLink. "No harm done." is of interest -- did Page do something to Dowd on his exit? Can't determine what he might be referencing here. #Well, yeah, if the MJ12 has my specs it makes sense that they would have my InfoLink. But wouldn't it give my location away? Knowing every last detail about me has to have a better effect on MJ12's troop effects against me. #Paramilitaries are everywhere -- standard MJ12 units. Few commandos, no MIBs. Spiderbots aplenty, however. #Helios has a Gollum streak to him -- another pop culture icon that can be found in the game way ahead of its time. ##Helios, Daedalus, and Icarus never take on physical forms (#3 here) outside of their InfoLink photos; no humanoid holograms or anything. Just disembodied voices. ##Page is strapped into an orb floating 3 stories above a solid concrete floor and the Helios integration unit is on 3? I can understand this from a level design standpoint but still...kind of a stupid way to lay the base out. Could have swapped genetics chambers to 3 in exchange for the Helios station. ##It appears that a few adventurers or employees attempted to get inside the Aquinas hub, but failed. Time of death, of course, is not known. #Helios grows restless and has decided that JC is a better ideological candidate than Bob Page to govern the world. ##Not known why there is a glass enclosure surrounding Helios's hardware. It's not like it will break or anything, right? ##Human network access is interesting -- these were protocols that had direct access to every internet-connected device on the face of the Earth at one point and now they need a human? ##Almost a direct reference to Issac Asimov's second law of robotics: "A robot must obey any orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law" (which states that "A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm"). The zeroth law, which supersedes the first law, is simply "A robot may not harm humanity, or, by inaction, allow humanity to come to harm." Helios may not be smart enough or need to have ambition in order to function and survive; therefore an extrinsic drive must be obtained from a user or creator. ##History is cyclical, that's for sure. Page 49 Category:Project Pages